Sugar Rush: Licortwist's Supernatural Experience
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of A Christmas Carol, Wreck-It Ralph and Kid Icarus style. Viridi shows Licortwist his past and future, hoping to teach him the joys and virtues of life. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Stage Fright.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 24th 2109"_

At his castle in the Black Licorice Backwoods, Licortwist sighed as he sat in his throne. It was a quiet day for him and he hadn't been able to come up with any ideas as to how to finally defeat the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of emerging footsteps to his throne room. The throne room door opened, and Cindy walked into the room.

"Hey, son." Cindy greeted.

Even though Licortwist was corrupt and all, Cindy still cared about him. Licortwist sighed and looked up at his mother.

"Hello, mom. Is there something that you need?" Licortwist asked in an uninterested tone.

Cindy smirked.

"Yes, Licortwist. Back home on the island, I thought "Who is miserable and alone all the time?". And I thought of you." Cindy replied.

"How sweet of you." Licortwist said sarcastically.

"So I thought that I should swing by and invite you over for lunch tomorrow." Cindy explained.

Licortwist frowned.

"I'm sorry, mom, I really am. But I have already made plans for tomorrow." Licortwist said.

Licortwist, of course, never made any plans, but the made up excuse beat the option of accepting the invitation. Cindy looked crestfallen at the news.

"Aw, that's a real shame, honey. This is our first year together since the upgrade." Cindy said.

"Yeah, well, not much I can do about it now, as much as I appreciate the gesture." Licortwist said sarcastically. He then looked up at a clock and said "Anyway, I'm heading up to my room and taking a nap.".

Licortwist got up and started making his way to the throne room door, hoping that Cindy would take a hint and leave. However, Cindy followed him.

"Are you sure you can't continue to talk with your dear old mother? We never talk to each other." Cindy asked.

Licortwist frowned.

"No, mom, I can't. Good afternoon." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist slammed the door on Cindy and made his way up to his room. However, as he entered his bedroom, he saw Vanellope waiting for him by a desk that was near his bed.

 _"How did she, of all people, get in?"_ Licortwist wondered angrily.

Licortwist gave Vanellope an unimpressed glare.

"And what, pray tell, owes me this visit?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope smirked.

"Well, since it's such a nice day and I'm feeling particularly good, I thought that I'd go door to door and pester you and the others for a little charity. We're trying to have some work done on the track. Think you could pitch in?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist sighed. Being pestered into donating money to charity was not new to him, but a donation request from someone he hated? Nevertheless, Licortwist reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a single gold coin, which he handed to Vanellope.

"One coin?" Vanellope asked, dumbfounded.

Licortwist feigned a look of sorrow.

"Well, I don't have much money on me for the moment. Sorry." Licortwist replied.

Vanellope could detect a hint of a suspicious tone within Licortwist's voice, and her confused expression made no attempt to hide that. But she decided to believe him, and she sighed and pocketed the coin.

"Well, alright then, I guess. I'll leave you alone and show myself out." Vanellope said.

Vanellope made her way out of the room. Licortwist closed the door behind her, and he walked over to his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Viridi

**Chapter 2: Viridi**

Later, Licortwist woke up from his nap. The room was cast in darkness, except for the reading lamp on the desk that created a small island of warm light, while the rest of the room was laid in inky black. He peered at his clock with blurred vision and saw that it was 8:00 PM.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the giggle of a young child, and Licortwist roused out of his half-awake state instantly. There, just on the edge where the darkness began, sat a small girl. She appeared to be no older then 8 years old and was dressed in a purple, red, and pink shin-length dress that was decorated with numerous vines. Licortwist beheld the scene in silence, but not for very long. Realizing that she was being watched, the girl raised her head, revealing a round cherub face that had pale skin, long blonde hair that was rearranged into a ponytail using vines, and light brown eyes.

"Slept well, Licortwist? Or is it either Hothead or Licorice boy?" the girl asked.

The girl turned her head to one side and gave him a calculated look, as if she was looking at a puzzle to be solved. Licortwist remained as he were. He was rarely called by just his last name, but the girl's wording spoke of an age and intellect that was far beyond then what met the eye.

"It's Licortwist." Licortwist replied curtly.

The girl nodded and gave a bow.

"Very well then, Licortwist. You may call me Viridi." the girl introduced.

The name rang vaguely familiar. Maybe he had heard of this particular girl before? However, he could not remember from where. Licortwist leaned back against his pillow.

"May I then as well ask you what brings you here?" Licortwist asked, starting to feel like the entire day had consisted of a never ending tirade of unwanted guests.

"Don't be coy, Licortwist. Did Vanellope not pay you a visit earlier?" Viridi asked.

Licortwist scowled.

"Was it you that sent her?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Viridi smiled.

"Always on the defense, I see. No, I did not send her. I simply know these kinds of things." Viridi replied.

Licortwist spread his arms.

"Well then, thank you for stopping by, but your services are not needed." Licortwist mocked.

Viridi's smile widened into a grin, showing off small pearly milk teeth.

"I am here for your own benefit, Licortwist." Viridi said.

"Excuse me?" Licortwist asked.

Viridi stood up and picked up a wooden staff. Licortwist had not seen it, since it had been blocked out of his view from behind the blonde haired girl, and he cursed his own lack of observance. The staff was longer then Viridi's short stature and clearly meant for an adult, but she wielded the object with ease and made it look natural, as if the staff had always been meant for the girl and not something to grow into. She started walking towards him, but the closer she got, the more Licortwist tensed up. When Viridi reached him, Licortwist was gripping the bedsheets in a white knuckled grip. Viridi grasped his arm gently, and Licortwist's gaze instantly fell to her hand. He tried to shake it off, but the girl would not let go.

"Unhand me." Licortwist ordered angrily.

The infuriating smile was still on the Viridi's face.

"Follow me, Licortwist." Viridi ordered.

"Give me a reason." Licortwist said angrily.

"I know you are prone to suspicion, but you have nothing to lose by me borrowing some of your time." Viridi explained calmly.

"Even if I were to believe you, what's in it for me?" Licortwist asked.

The smile was replaced by the calculating look again.

"The future." Viridi replied.

Licortwist thought about it and then reluctantly got up.

"Fine then." Licortwist sneered.

The faster he got this underway, the faster he could get back from wherever she wanted to take him. Viridi hummed approvingly and led him to the edge of the lightened area. Licortwist finally managed to shake off the hand, but he hesitated when they reached the edge. He couldn't see anything through the darkness and he couldn't help the sinking feeling that the world did not exist past it.

"The unknown can be scary, I know. But you have nothing to fear." Viridi said softly from behind him.

"I'm not scared... just cautious." Licortwist explained.

Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces and had them carry him into the darkness. Viridi chuckled and then followed.


	3. Back To The Past

**Chapter 3: Back To The Past**

 _"Location: Licorice Island, December 25th 1995"_

The first thing that greeted Licortwist was the distant roar of waves, carried by the wind and seagull cries. He found himself looking out over a frozen shore, and unlike Sugar Rush, the sun was visible in the sky, which would mean that it was midday. He recognized this place. He was on Licorice Island, and the large body of water that he was looking at was the water that separated Licorice Island from Sugar Rush's mainland.

"What the..." Licortwist started to say.

Shouts and laughter approached his location and he instinctively hid behind a tree when a group of children came into view. Viridi walked up beside him.

"There is no need for that. They can't see us anyway." Viridi explained.

Licortwist questioned the girl's claim, but after the children ran past them without the slightest sign of noticing the red and purple clad girl, he gave her a questioning look.

"We aren't existing in this sequence of time. Actually, you could say that we right now, we don't even exist in either time and space." Viridi explained.

The look on Licortwist's face was the complete opposite of the girl's amused one. He did not like the sound of that the very least. Outside of time? He was starting to get an inkling of the type of power that the girl was wielding. It spelled trouble.

"Do you recognize where we are?" Viridi asked.

"Recognize? I was born and raised here." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist got on top of the licorice pieces and took off through the forest of licorice trees, heading in the direction of Twizzler Town. Viridi floated in the air, and she flew after Licortwist.

"And yet, you seem to have forgotten it for so many years." Viridi said when she caught up to him.

Licortwist chose to ignore her and keep moving forward on top of the licorice pieces. The two children finally stopped when they had reached the palace, which looked like it did in his backstory memories, as opposed to how it did after Licorice Island appeared during the upgrade in 2108.

"The palace looks different." Licortwist said.

"You are referring to how it looked like in your memories. I told you that we were outside of time." Viridi explained calmly. She then gestured to the palace and said "This is your past.".

"My past, you say?" Licortwist asked in confusion.

Viridi nodded and pointed her staff up to a window of a room on the second floor of the South Wing.

"Yes, and I recall that there was a boy that used to live here." Viridi replied.

Licortwist's frown deepened. Viridi grabbed the boy's hand, and, surprisingly for Licortwist, they phased through the wall of the room.

"How did you did that? And how I did that?" Licortwist asked.

"I told you, we exist outside of time, so you can walk through anything and anybody. Everything is merely shadows of things that have already happened." Viridi replied.

Licortwist frowned and looked away. He found himself inside his old bedroom that he had in his backstory memories. A few Christmas decorations typical to the era were placed around the room, and the TV was on, supplying background noise for the lone occupant in there. Curled up on the bed sat a slightly younger version of Licortwist. His nose was buried in a book, and he was surrounded by stacks of other books and paper sheets covered in scribbles.

The younger version's head shot up from his book, and for a split second, Licortwist thought that his younger self had detected their presence. But instead, there was the faint sound of the jingling of keys and the sound of a door opening. The boy shot up to his feet and ran down the South Wing to the palace's front doors, where Cindy and Gary were standing.

"Mom! Dad!" Younger Licortwist said excitedly.

Cindy and Gary smiled as they saw Younger Licortwist.

"Surprise, son! We managed to get home early." Gary said.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until two days from now." Licortwist said.

Cindy stroked her son's hair and pulled him against her in a hug.

"We couldn't let our baby spend Christmas all alone." Cindy said.

She smiled tenderly and kissed Younger Licortwist's forehead.

"Moooom!" Younger Licortwist objected.

Younger Licortwist rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. His parents laughed.

"So what have you been up to?" Gary asked as he walked further into the palace.

"Studying." Younger Licortwist replied.

"All day? It's been lovely outside. You need fresh air too." Cindy said.

Younger Licortwist only shrugged at that and Cindy sighed disapprovingly. They made their way into Licortwist's room in the South Room.

"Son, would you clear up this mess and put away your books? We brought you a present." Gary asked.

Younger Licortwist collected all of his royal study material in a hurry and ran off to put them away. While he was gone, Cindy produced a small book from her hand bag, and she held it out to him when he came back.

"Merry Christmas, Licortwist. We thought that you would like this. You've always been so fascinated with ghost stories." Cindy said.

Younger Licortwist took the book and read the cover, and he learned that the book was 'The Canterville Ghost'. The boy's face split into a wide grin and he hugged his parents again. They would spend the rest of the day together, watching the Christmas specials and reading the new book.

This would also be one of his last holidays with his parents before the both of them died.

* * *

 _"Location: Licorice Island, February 12th 1997"_

The scenery shifted before Licortwist and Viridi's eyes, and they found themselves in Licortwist's old bedroom again. The boy had grown taller and was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. Outside, the murmurs of voices could be heard of people that had come to the castle to express their sympathies. The Younger Licortwist held a small book to his chest. It was the same novel book that he had received as a gift years earlier from his, now late, parents. The door opened and Lemon entered. She sat down by the bed and sighed before her gaze fell on the boy, whom had ignored her entrance and had kept staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Lemon said softly.

Younger Licorwist finally turned his head to look at the island's majordomo.

"Why did they have to die?" Younger Licortwist asked.

Lemon sighed.

"I'm not sure. But your parents were wonderful people and I regret how things turned out." Lemon replied softly.

Younger Licortwist didn't reply to that. Lemon sighed again and got up from the bed. She cast one glance back at her now-ruler.

"Don't worry. They're at a better place now. I'll leave you be. You can join us whenever you feel ready." Lemon said.

The door shut with a soft click behind her. Silence befell the room again and the boy raised the book in front of him and stroked it's cover. His face scrunched up in a grimace and he flung the book into the opposite wall with a loud bang before he turned onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow.

The two spectral onlookers hadn't uttered a word since they had entered the palace. Licortwist inhaled through his nose and let out a long shaky breath. He rubbed his face and eyes, trying to control his breathing and fighting hard not to cry, but his breath kept hitching and his eyes stung. He glared at Viridi.

"I hate you. You've had your fun. I hope your happy now." Licortwist said angrily.

Licortwist felt like he had been run over by a truck that had then reversed and backed over him, just for good measure.

"They were remarkable people in the backstory and now, weren't they?" Viridi asked sympathetically.

Licortwist hissed and bared his teeth.

"Don't you even dare! You can take your pity and shove it. I hope that your satisfied with whatever you tried to accomplish by taking me back here!" Licortwist replied angrily.

"Oh, but we are far from done, Hothead." Viridi said calmly.

"Don't call me that." Licortwist ordered angrily.

"As you wish. But we need to be going because there is still much to be seen." Viridi said.

Licortwist gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more then to blast the accursed girl out of existence and punish her for making him relive these feelings again.

"Bring it." Licortwist ordered angrily.

Viridi nodded, and a blinding burst of light swallowed up the room.


	4. The Trip To The Future

**Chapter 4: The Trip To The Future**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 25th 2110"_

When the light faded away, Licortwist and Viridi were standing inside the ballroom in Vanellope's castle.

"What are we doing here?" Licortwist asked.

"We've just jumped forward in time. This is the Christmas Eve that will come about next year, should things remain as they are." Viridi replied.

Licortwist blinked and looked around. It was a Disney and Nickelodeon Christmas Party that the Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters threw every year on Christmas Eve, and they swapped worlds in which the party would take place each year. This year, it was the arcade's turn for the party, and Vanellope hosted it at her castle.

The ballroom was full of people that were talking, eating, and dancing. Grumpy, tired of waiting for a meal, tried eating a roll once he looked around to see if anyone was watching, only to be slapped on the wrist by Snow White. Aladdin was telling jokes to Pooh, Lefou, Goofy, and Rudy Tabootie. Tapper and Gaston were having a drinking contest, and several characters chanted as the contest went on. Sofia, Cedric, Maleficent, Magic Carpet, Kuzco, Syndrome, and Angelique were hanging up Christmas ornaments on the ballroom Christmas tree. And everyone else was mingling with each other.

Eventually, Licortwist spotted Vanellope and hurried over to her. She was talking and laughing along with Kandle and a rather tipsy Candlehead, and he decided to listen to what she was saying. Before long, another familiar voice sounded out behind the three partygoers.

"Hey, guys!" the voice greeted.

Licortwist was greeted with the sight of Taffyel, who wore a pink and white tuxedo, and Taffyta, who wore a pink and white dress that ended just at the top of her knees.

"Hey, guys. Looking good tonight, I see." Vanellope greeted.

Taffyta smiled.

"It's nice of you to notice. At least someone besides my boyfriend finally compliments this outfit. You know how many gold coins it cost? Good thing I've had so many race winnings this month." Taffyta said.

"Well, it sure paid off! You two look almost as posh as Candi and Crumbelina do!" Vanellope said.

Taffyel smiled.

"Thanks, Vanny." Taffyel said.

"Your welcome, Taffyel." Vanellope said.

Taffyta looked around.

"So, is everyone here?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, everyone's here. Everyone except Licortwist, that is." Vanellope replied.

"Well that's not a surprise, seeing as no one ever sees him anymore, which I don't know is a good or bad thing. You'd think that he would have the sense to catch one of your Christmas parties!" Taffyel said.

Taffyel's words sent a chill down Licortwist's spine.

 _"No one... ever sees me anymore? Not that's... such a bad thing... but..."_ Licortwist started to wonder.

"Aw, I've given up trying to invite him. No sense in trying to talk Christmas or anything else with Licortwist. It's bad enough that he hasn't donated to the annual fundraiser ever since he got unlocked, but he doesn't even talk to people anymore. All he ever does is hole up in that big ol' castle of his." Vanellope explained.

"He won't even donate to the fundraiser? I pitched in just about as much for that as I did for this." Taffyta said in disbelief, tugging at her dress.

Vanellope chuckled.

"Yeah, but every time we ask, no dice." Vanellope said.

"Wow, what a scrooge." Kandle said in disappointment and shock.

Vanellope sighed.

"You said it, chumbo." Vanellope said.

Licortwist scowled.

 _"A scrooge? Is this really what everyone thinks of me?"_ Licortwist wondered angrily.

Taffyta smiled.

"Well, you've always got my back, Vanellope." Taffyta said.

"Thanks, Taffy, but if things keep up, we're going to need more then your help. Even with your, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi's cash, it's going to take a lot of work on everybody's part to keep the game in shape. The track's getting worse and worse each year, and I don't know how much longer we can keep it running." Vanellope explained.

Kandle nodded and gently grabbed Candlehead as she began staggering in his direction.

"Well, Vanellope, knowing you, I'm sure you'll think of something. Come on, Candlehead, let's get you home. Thanks for the party, Vanellope." Kandle said.

Vanellope smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Kandle." Vanellope said.

The room suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 25th 2112"_

Licortwist and Viridi materialized into Vanellope's castle once again, but this time in her throne room. Immediately, Licortwist knew something was wrong. The castle, once teeming with life and a usual place for the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe to visit, or a popular place for other characters to visit, now seemed bare with the absence of any of the servants and palace guards.

"Welcome to life in Sugar Rush, three years from now." Viridi announced.

As Licortwist wondered what could have happened, the throne room doors flew open, and in stepped a much different Vanellope von Schweetz then the one he had seen in the vision from two years earlier. There was no twinkle in her eyes or any look of vivacity in her face. Her hair was more unkempt then usual, and there were deep lines under her eyes, giving her the appearance of a person who had gone without sleep for weeks. Rather then bound about the room, as her usual self would usually do, she paced around the room, muttering to herself as she went along. For the first time, as far as Licortwist could tell, it looked as if she was actually taking her duties as president seriously.

However, Vanellope's pacing was soon interrupted by the arrival of another character, a redheaded figure that Licortwist knew all too well as Jubileena. But even she didn't look like her usual cheery self because she actually seemed worried about something as she hurried to her president's side.

"V-Vanellope? I baked you a pie." Jubileena said timidly, producing a tin from behind her back.

Vanellope didn't even turn to look at her.

"Thanks, Jubes, but I've got too much to worry about right now to eat." Vanellope said.

"Why? What's happening?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"Well, you know those rumors that have been going around about the track being in disrepair and the budget being too low to fix it?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, but those can't be true, right?" Jubileena asked.

"I hate to say it, but... yes, they are true." Vanellope replied.

Jubileena dropped her own pie in shock, and it burst at her feet, covering her frilly red skirt in cherry cobbler.

"Well, then you don't have a choice, right? You've got to get Licortwist's help! It's the only way!" Jubileena said.

Vanellope sighed.

"It's pointless, Jubes. He's not coming out of that fortress of his, not even to attack us, which is the only good thing about it. What are we going to do? Tear his castle down just to force him out? There's nothing more we can legally do, Jubes, except wait it out and hope for the best." Vanellope explained.

Licortwist was stunned by what Vanellope said. He then started to have flashbacks about how he had acted towards everyone and how he had treated them poorly.

 _"Perhaps everyone was right. Maybe I have gone crazy. I mean, I nearly killed my own parents after thinking they were dead for many years."_ Licortwist thought.

"What do you think he even does in there?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Vanellope shrugged.

"I don't know, but for now, there's not much we can do." Vanellope replied. She then said "Well, try to enjoy yourself anyway, Jubes. But while your at it, do us all a favor and wipe that cherry juice off of your skirt. You look like you just got stabbed.".

Jubileena nodded and walked out of the throne room. Once she was gone, the scene dissolved again.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 10th 2114"_

The scenery reformed again, and Licortwist and Viridi found themselves in the marketplace in Agrabah. Viridi reached out her arm and pointed at a group of people nearby.

"Go over to them and hear what they say." Viridi ordered.

Licortwist looked at her arm before walking over to the people to listen to their conversation. As he reached them, he realized that they were Governor Ratcliffe, Jafar, Iago, the Coachman, and Shere Khan.

"No, I don't know much about it, either way. I only know he's dead." Ratcliffe explained.

"When did he die?" Jafar asked.

"Last night during the unplugging, I believe." Ratcliffe replied.

"Finally! I thought the old furball would never die!" Iago said.

The Coachman took a vast quantity of snuff out of a very large snuff-box.

"Well, what was the matter with him?" the Coachman asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's likely to be a very cheap funeral. For the life of me, I can't think of anybody who would go to it." Ratcliffe replied with a yawn.

"I wouldn't mind going if lunch is provided." Shere Khan said.

Ratcliffe, Jafar, Iago, and the Coachman laughed at Shere Khan's statement before saying goodbye to each other and walking away. Once they were gone, the scenery disappeared.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 14th 2114"_

The scenery reformed, and Licortwist found himself in East Niceland.

"Where are we?" Licortwist asked.

"I suppose I've got some explaining to do. This is Fix-It Felix Jr., the game where Ralph and Felix come from. Five years from now, it will be the home of the Sugar Rush characters after their game get's unplugged." Viridi replied.

The news struck Licorwist like a bullet.

"Unplugged?" Licortwist asked.

Viridi nodded.

"After being raced on for so long, the track's condition was so bad that it became unusable, and you and the rest of the kids were out of a job. Your hatred was so much that you wouldn't bother giving back to your own game. And now it's gone, along with the livelihoods of your fellow characters. So now, their all living with Ralph here in his home game." Viridi replied.

Licortwist was aghast. Everything was gone, all because of him. His parents, his gamemates, his home...

"Wait a minute! Where am I? What happens to me in the future?" Licortwist asked.

"See for yourself." Viridi replied.

Viridi pointed her staff towards a small enclosure nearby that was surrounded by a small white picket fence. At first, as Licortwist approached it, he couldn't see anything. But as he neared the fence, a small chunk of marble came into view. He read the words etched in the rock and gasped in horror.

 _Licortwist Hothead_

 _1988-2114_

Viridi walked up beside Licortwist.

"You never made it out of Sugar Rush with the others. You wouldn't even leave that castle of yours. You doomed your own world to being unplugged, and you went down with it." Viridi explained.

Licortwist held his head in his hands in shock.

"No. This can't be possible." Licortwist whispered.

As he stood there, a pair of Sugar Rushers entered the cemetery, walking towards a second gravestone that had initially escaped his attention. He followed them and recognized the figures as Vanellope, who was dressed in an unusually formal coat, and Creamy, who was dressed in a black version of her usual outfit. Even over the howl of the wind, Licortwist was able to hear that Creamy was sobbing as she placed a wreath before the grave.

"There, there, Creamy. He's in a better place now. He's happy now." Vanellope said softly.

"I c-can't take it! I can't... live without him. I... can't go... on like this. He was my everything!" Creamy cried between sobs.

"Hey. Listen, I know that Licortwist was too much of a jerkface, but I know one thing about Rancis, and that's that he had more will to live in him then any other character, especially Licortwist. Who else could have helped rally everybody together to get the rest of us out in time? Rancis was ten times the boy Licortwist ever was." Vanellope said in a serious tone. She then sighed, spread her arms out, and ordered "Come here.".

Creamy stumbled forward and fell into Vanellope's arms, sinking her face into her chest.

"I... I miss him so much." Creamy whispered.

"I know, Buttercap, I know. I know. We all do." Vanellope said softly, cradling her friend in her arms.

Vanellope left the graveyard, dragging a sobbing Creamy close behind her. Once they were gone, Licortwist slowly approached the gravestone, and he read what was on it.

 _Rancis Fluggerbutter_

 _1997-2114_

Licortwist could see that Rancis's grave had been written on with a permanent marker to make a note from Creamy.

 _I love you, bro. Always._

 _Creamy Buttercap._

There was no point in trying to hold it back now. Feeling the strength in his limbs slip away, Licortwist collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes. Rancis was dead, and it was entirely his fault. After regaining energy, he turned back to Viridi, who was calmly and patiently standing by him.

"Please, let me change this. I'm not who I was. I can move on and learn to be friendly with everyone. This doesn't have to be my future." Licortwist pleaded.

Viridi frowned.

"You wanted this. Hours ago, you wanted to kill the members of Sugar Rush and anyone else who displeased you. Everyone's just a filthy creature to you." Viridi said bitterly.

"No person is just a filthy being. Especially not Sugar Rush... and not even you." Licortwist admitted.

That struck Viridi to dumbness.

"This... what I've been doing... it's wrong." Licortwist admitted. He then met the girl's shocked stare and pleaded "Let me make it right.".

Viridi snapped out of her shock.

"As if you could ever make this right. You don't change, don't forgive. Don't get to forgive after everything you've done to countless people." Viridi growled. She then grinned and said "Good riddance.".

Licortwist closed his eyes, bowing his head like a man in prayer.

"I'm a scrooge. I'll doom the future with my hate." Licortwist said. He glanced at the nature themed girl, bowed his head again, and said "But if I'm really a scrooge, then I still have time to change.".

Viridi smirked.

"Beg me. After all you have done to people, to your own parents that you don't give a darn about, and to Sugar Rush. Beg me." Viridi ordered.

Licortwist didn't hesitate.

"Please give me a chance to use the lessons that you have taught me. You've taught me to listen, so now let me act. This future will not come to pass. I promise." Licortwist pleaded.

Viridi remained unmoved by his pleas.

"I think not." Viridi sneered.


	5. Making Things Right

**Chapter 5: Making Things Right**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 24th 2109"_

Licortwist bolted upright. He was back in his bedroom, the entirety of Sugar Rush restored just as it had been, and it was still nighttime. There was no sign of Viridi anywhere. Licortwist laughed aloud with relief.

"I'm back. I could almost kiss that girl. She did it all in one night." Licortwist whispered. He then gasped in realization and said "I better check on Rancis.".

Licortwist ran out of the castle, summoned the licorice pieces, got on top of them, and had them move forward. He made his way to Rancis and Creamy's house, got off of the licorice pieces, and peered through the living room window, hoping desperately to find a glimpse of Rancis. But his efforts were in vain because the house was dark.

 _"No."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist's body gave into unconsciousness, and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 25th 2109"_

"Good morning, Licortwist!" a voice greeted.

Stirring feebly, Licortwist sat up. He looked around and noticed that he was laying on a couch in Rancis and Creamy's living room. He also realized that he wasn't alone because the Sugar Rush racers (except Rancis), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were there, looking slightly cautious. Licortwist was, however, in for the most pleasant surprise when Creamy entered the room, flanked by Rancis.

"Hello, Licortwist. We weren't expecting you to turn up at our doorstep." Creamy greeted.

At the sight of Rancis, Licortwist flung up off of the couch and ensnared him in an enormous hug.

"Rancis! I'm so sorry for how I treated you and everyone else." Licortwist said.

Rancis, as well as everyone else, was surprised by Licortwist's behavior.

"Really?" Rancis asked in confusion and surprise.

Creamy smiled and joined Rancis and Licortwist in their group hug.

"Turning up at our place is one thing, but this is the absolute last thing I expected!" Creamy said.

As the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe joined in, Licortwist found Vanellope.

"Make sure you stick around when I'm writing my check for the track." Licortwist whispered.

Vanellope smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Hothead." Vanellope whispered.

From that day onward, Licortwist never took part in any evil plot. He became friends with the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their other friends, and after giving Vanellope the check for the track, he and Creamy started dating.


End file.
